my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasai Niku
|gender = Male|height = 7'9"|weight = 293 lbs|hair = Coal Black|eye = Black|bloodtype = O-|quirk = Inferno Dust|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family|occupation = Pro Hero (Previously) Villain (Current)|affiliation = The Four Elements (Previously) Hellish Winter (Current)|entrance exam = 78 Villain 0 Rescue|quirk apprehension = 3rd}} Character Overview Kasai Nikuzuki is a Pro Hero turned Villain. As a Hero, Kasai was a member of "The Four Elements," a Pro Hero team that followed the theme of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. As of now, Kasai is a member of the villainous duo "Hellish Winter," with Fuyu Kiba as the other. He possesses the Quirk Inferno Dust. Appearance Kasai Nikuzuki is often considered a giant among men with incredible height and bulk. He is rather muscular, but not to the point where is muscles hinder his movement greatly. His skin is ashen in color with scars upon his body in various areas. Along with that, Kasai possesses messy, singed-black hair. This is complimented by his coal black eyes, one of which is constantly shut due to irreparable damage. Two notable traits of his are his intimidating presence and even more terrifying smile. His casual apparel consists of a black, sleeveless shirt accompanied by an open biker jacket decorated with flames. He wears a necklace with a bright-orange stone dangling from it. Tagging along with his biker jacket, Kasai wears black leather pants with flames decorating the hems. He wears a faded fingerless glove on his right hand with a full glove on his left. He wears ankle-high black leather boots to wrap up his coal colored style. Kasai's Villain outfit consists of a skin tight red suit as a base that is decorated in numerous flames. That aside, Kasai wields bulky, orange, elbow-length gauntlets that allow him to use his Quirk and fire off flamethrowers. Connected to the gauntlets lies a reinforced fuel tank upon his back with tubes made of graphene connecting them. Kasai wears a yellow belt that carries napalm grenades with one slot always reserved for his specialized cigars. To top it all off, Kasai wears a pair of googles with only a single lens, that of which is colored red, to protect his good eye. An accessory exclusive to when he works with Fuyu Kiba is a gas mask that blocks out nitrogen gas and lets in oxygen gas. This is worn in order to prevent Kasai from suffocating in the nitrogen clouds that Fuyu can create. Personality As Hero Kasai has always been an intimidating individual, whether it be his appearance or his deep, resonating voice that screams danger. Despite this, he is known to be kind to anyone he isn't assigned to attack. To those people, he shows utmost violence and destruction. He viewed his job as a necessity in order to protect those who could not protect themselves, namely the poor as he grew up as such. He is a very open individual, but is no stranger to being blunt about his own opinions. He was often viewed as the most destructive, verbally and physically, of "The Four Elements." A trait, that was both a blessing an a curse, was his resolve to do what he believed was right. This resolve, however, was one of the driving factors for his downfall. Despite his intimidating appearance, he has a noticeable fear of caves and mines that spur from his PTSD. He actively avoids caves and will oftentimes force his allies away from them and will instead recommend an alternative route. If somehow put in a cave, he will begin to panic and act erratically. He is socially stunted due to his childhood of labor. Causing many jokes to go over his head. Those who are affectionate towards him may not get through to him with hints, as he was never exposed to such emotions. One would have to be blunt with him if they were to tell him something. This made it seem like he is mentally challenged. Despite this, he is just as intelligent as the average person despite never being able to attend early school. His strong suit, however, is in politics and economy. He was well versed in both of these subjects, giving him lawyer levels of political understanding. As Villain After the event that contorted his resolve, Kasai became much more violent towards the rich. While he didn't harbor any disdain towards anyone else, he held no concern for anyone he may injure while destroying property. He viewed it as something else big business will have to pay for. It was only when his tunnel vision faded that he would then lament over those he may have killed. Despite that, he pushed on knowing that once more money is in circulation, more programs will be open for those in need. Thus, he hopes that those will counter balance all the evil that he is doing. History Childhood Kasai was born with his Quirk in an industrial city as the 5th child in a poor, exploited family. Due to that, Kasai only knew rags and toil in coal mines as he was forced to work in said mines at the age of 10. Thus making him the first child laborer in the mines, and he wouldn't be the last. Day after day, he would toil in the mines to feed an energy hungry corporation for 4 years. After those 4 years ended, local governments shut the company down due to child exploitation claims. However, on the day of the mine shutting down, there was a coal dust explosion that injured well over 400 and killed around 50. Kasai and his family, however, were trapped far down in the mines. At maximum, they had a week to live. All had seemed hopeless, but Kasai wan't ready to let his family die. With his resolve, he dug branching canals in desperate attempts to find an exit. Day in and day out, Kasai would work himself to the bone digging a way out. It was on the fifth day that Kasai reached the surface and evacuated his family. The family was hospitalized due to severe burns and a few cases of broken bones. Adolescence The event, unsurprisingly, caught attention of the media. From then on, everything went uphill for Kasai's family. With compensation programs being thrown their way, the family was able to claw their way out of their crippling poverty. Now, they are of average wealth. As for Kasai, he had been sent an invitation to attend U.A. due to his heroic feat. At age 15, Kasai began attending U.A. It was there that he had developed an interest in law and economy. As such, he would often spend any free time studying those concepts. While he had incredible trouble controlling the collateral damage of his Quirk, Kasai managed to excel due to his willingness to improve. He graduated as 4th rank in his class at age 18, allowing him to become a Hero. Adulthood Some time after becoming a Hero, Kasai was offered to join what would soon be known as "The Four Elements" due to his fire-based Quirk. From then on, Kasai became known as "Flame Hero Walking Volcano" to fit as the flame of his team. Kasai's main job on the team was siege and intimidation as the sheer destructive capabilities of his Quirk were enough to strike fear in the hearts of many. However, Kasai had to be careful as his Quirk can quite easily become unstable and cause tremendous collateral damage. The team was successful for many years, with bonds forming between each of the members. Kaiyou Kodomo, the Water member of the team, developed affectionate feelings towards him over time. However, Kasai was not romantically versed in identifying such things. So her hints were never picked up on. Downfall When Kasai was 32, a massive storm hit a remote town. "The Four Elements" were sent to evacuate the city and rescue any citizens trapped in rubble. Kasai, much like when he was 14, put his all into freeing those trapped in destroyed buildings. So much so that Kasai tossed a civilian out of the way of a falling building. However, Kasai wasn't able to get out of the way in time. His teammates searched everywhere for him, but were forced to leave him behind as the storm intensified. Thus putting the civilians in more danger had they stayed. Kasai, after coming to his senses, he broke himself free of the debris and pushed on towards the city, beaten and bloody, out of sheer willpower. Upon reaching the city, Kasai had been met with a sea of the homeless wandering the streets. Turns out that the city was "unable to afford housing" for all the incoming people who had lost everything in the storm. In all actuality, businesses everywhere were itching to capitalize on all of the new willing employees that they could hire on minimum wage. This practice infuriated Kasai, as he knew there were no legal repercussions to what they were doing and that there was nothing he could do in order to force them to spend money to aid the homeless. His resolve to aid those who couldn't aid themselves in anyway possible was the driving factor in his defection. Word got out that an entire factory was destroyed by what seemed to be coal dust. The remaining elements, still distraught after being unable to save Kasai, were assigned to investigate. They had gathered samples of the coal dust in order to see if they could get a lead. This left Kasai Nikizuki as the culprit due to extensive analysis revealing that the dust had traces of his DNA. Thus, Hell Storm was born. Soon after the discovery, Kasai had teamed up with a kindred soul known as Fuyu Kiba, who was once Winter Hero Frost Bite, who had experienced a similar fate. Thus "Hellish Winter" was born. From then on, the two would roam and rain havoc with Fuyu murdering civilians and Kasai destroying property. Relationships Family Being raised in a poor family had gifted Kasai insight and durability that allowed him to endure his family's impoverishment. He was taught his kindness from his family and would carry it upon him even to his defection to an extent. Since he was poor, he had few friends, fortunately they were all true friends. Kasai is the main reason his family lives to this day. The Four Elements They met not long after Kasai's certification. This team was considered to be an elite team with each member serving defined roles. Kasai was assigned to destroy and intimidate, which was easy for him due to the nature of his Quirk and his imposing appearance. For the time Kasai was a part of the team, they grew close to eachother. The bond was similar in passion to that of a family. Sadly, Kasai's downfall caused immense grief to the team with him included. Despite the atrocities that Kasai has committed as Hell Storm, the rest of the elements are doing whatever they can to cure him of his disillusionment. Hayate Kokyuu Known as "Typhoon Hero Endless Tempest," this woman would stand by his side whenever she felt threatened as his very presence is enough to ward off confrontation. Despite this, she didn't harbor any feelings towards him. Kasai views her as a child through her actions and will oftentimes be the one to push her to stop being lazy in the middle of a fight. Despite the comfort she feels when around Kasai, she is afraid of his destructive capabilities and avoids angering him whenever possible. Chikyuu Karada Known as "Stone Hero Unyielding Wall," this man is the leader of "The Four Elements." The two were close friends when Kasai was still part of the team. Even then, Kasai is the only person Chikyuu hesitates to fight. Chikyuu would often heal Kasai's lost skin in order to allow him to constantly use his Quirk. While Chikyuu's healing does make one nauseous, Kasai's innate willpower essentially negated that effect. Making the two a dangerous combo. Kaiyou Kodomo Known as "Aquatic Hero Sea Empress," this woman loved Kasai. Even after his defection, she still does.Despite her feelings, Kasai was never really receptive of it due to him never really knowing what love looked or felt like. Meaning that Kaiyou would have to be blunt with him, but she was never able to do as she believed he had died in the storm that divided them. This left her emotionally crippled until she found he survived. To her dismay, she also found out that he had became a Villain. This gave her resolve to try to bring him back to their side so that she could be with him again. Fuyu Kiba Previously the Winter member of "The Four Seasons," Fuyu had experienced a similar fate that led to his defection. While Kasai was infuriated by corporate abuse, Fuyu has disdain towards civilian ingratitude. This caused Fuyu to travel a similar road as Kasai, eventually intertwining their fates. Despite being polar opposites in personality and goal, they had both found common ground. That common ground was enough to hold a steady bond between the two. Thus, the due "Hellish Winter" was born. Natsu Seiryoku ***In Development*** Abilities Quirk: Inferno Dust Emitter-Type Quirk that has Kasai concentrate a portion of his carbonic body mass into the epidermic layer of his skin, forming highly volatile coal dust that easily chips off of him to form clouds of volatile black smoke. This Quirk, while highly destructive, can be both taxing and incredibly dangerous to Kasai as he losses vital carbon and can easily injure himself in his own explosions. Durable Kasai's body is like a wall of muscle. He can take a hit and keep on coming like it was nothing. It takes strong attacks to hurt him as anything less is often ignored or not even felt. Willpower Kasai is about as persistent as one gets. Even when his body gives out, his mind and heart will not, often forcing his body to the extreme in dire situations. It is hard to put him down and even harder to keep him down. Strength Kasai is a giant among men, and as such, is built like a giant. Despite not having a strength-altering Quirk, Kasai is capable of tossing cars if he so chooses. Terrifying Due to his size, power, smile, and voice, Kasai is an intimidating individual. Capable of scaring off all but the truly brave when he fights. Even then, a lurking shadow of dread hangs in the backs of the minds of those who stand against him. Fighting Style Kasai is capable of switching between two different fighting styles whenever he so chooses. These fighting styles are named Bombardier and Brawler. Bombardier When using this fighting style, Kasai will keep at a decent distance and utilize his Quirk, flamethrowers, and his grenades. Kasai will make little to no attempt at fighting with melee and will instead create a wall of volatile dust in order to get some space. Oftentimes, Kasai will follow up the clouds of volatile dust with a flamethrower in order to cause a massive explosion. Periodically, Kasai will toss his napalm grenades to cause blazes that are difficult to extinguish. In this fighting style, Kasai will attack indiscriminately save for Fuyu Kiba and will mainly aim to cause as much collateral damage as possible. This fighting style, while difficult to counter effectively, is often the most taxing on Kasai's end as he is constantly using his Quirk. Thus lossing some of his carbonic bodymass. The best, and nearly only way to counter it is to utilize some kind of wind manipulation as rushing in blindly through the clouds of dust is incredibly hazardous. Along with that, attacks from above are often met with volatile dust clouds obscuring the view of the attackers Brawler When using this fighting style. Kasai will rush into melee range by either running, using his Quirk to propel himself forward, or trapping his opponents in a circle of coal dust with him. At this range, Kasai will then utilize his incredible strength to brutally beat his opponents into submission. This fighting style is littered with kicks, punches, headbutts, and dirty tactics. One such tactic is to blow a cloud of coal dust into the face of an opponent and deliver a powerful strike to the opponent. Fortunately, Kasai will refrain from using his flamethrowers and napalm grenades when using this fighting style. However, he will actively target the one(s) he deems the be the biggest threat to him or Fuyu. This fighting style is the least taxing on his body, and is thus used more that the other. Weaknesses to this style include limited use of his own Quirk, undisciplined and sloppy attacks, tunnel vision, and restriction of weaponry. One more method of combat that Kasai can use would be a form of kamikaze. While it is unlikely it will kill him, Kasai will lose the entire epidermic layer of his skin. What happens is that Kasai pushes his Quirk to an incredible point in order to completely blacken out his entire body in a 3 cm thick layer of coal dust. Kasai then fires off his flamethrowers in order to detonate himself. The damage this causes has not been documented as this tactic has not been used as of yet. Gear Explosion Resistant Suit This full body, skin tight suit that Kasai wears protects him from both explosions and fire directed at him. While his head isn't covered, by this, it is an easy fix by either turning away or blocking his face with his arms. Thus suit is made from durable, hard to tear material. Thus resulting in minimal if not no damage to the suit. Twin Infernos These are a pair of massive, bronze-orange, flame resistant elbow-length gauntlets that are each fitted with a smoke projector and a flamethrower. They both are connected to "The Mantle" via durable, heat resistant tubes made of graphene, They draw their dust from the arms of Kasai, which are protected and covered by the gauntlets. The smoke projectors expel coal dust from Kasai's Quirk and form an airtight seal when not in use to prevent flames from entering the dust chambers where shed dust is held. This is often set up with the flamethrowers in order to deal out his devastating explosions. These projectors are located on the underside of the wrists. The flamethrowers create incredible hot flames that shoot out about 30-50 ft from the nozzle. The large range of these weapons make it difficult to close the gap between the opponent and Kasai unless they are for some reason resistant to fire.These flamethrowers are located on the upperside of the wrists. The Mantle This is a large, durable, heat resistant tank full of flammable fuel that sits upon Kasai's back. The tank itself is made of a titanium alloy. While this makes it heavy, which isn't too much of a problem for Kasai, it is incredibly difficult to even dent and is rather resistant to heat. This tank is capable of holding up to 150 gallons of flammable fuel. Napalm Grenades These grenades are simply grenades filled with napalm. The flames from these grenades can't be put out like any other fire, for it burns without the need of oxygen. Carbon Sticks These cigars are made entirely of carbonic materials such as wood, coal, and oil. The smoke that is inhaled by Kasai helps replenish lost carbonic body mass. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Physically strong * Can fight at long and close range. * Incredible tough. * Incredible willpower. * Destructive Quirk * Intimidating * Can absorb carbon. * Tank Weaknesses * Quirk is taxing * Undisciplined fighting style. * Destructive Quirk * Can get tunnel vision * Tank Stats Trivia * Kasai Nikuzuki means Flame Flesh * The image used is of Guts from Berserk. * Initially planned to have the Hero name "Flame Hero Hell Fire" but was changed due to the name being too simple. * The smoke Kasai creates can cause black-lung disease. ** This, in combination with Fuyu's nitrogen gas, make two incredibly dangerous black and white stage hazards. * It is hinted that Kasai's Quirk may have caused the explosion that endangered his family. * Kasai draws many parallels to the symbolic meanings and attributes of fire. Such meanings and attributes include the following. ** Zeal, which is embodied in Kasai's stubborn belief of what he is doing is best. ** Motivation, which is embodied in Kasai's nigh if not completely indomitable will. ** Destruction, which is embodied in Kasai's betrayal. ** Intimidation, which is embodied in Kasai's imposing physicality. ** Passion, which is embodied in Kasai's genuine care towards those in need. * Kasai Nikuzuki's theme song is Point of No Return by Starset. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Former Hero Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk User Category:Characters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains